Everythings like riding a bike , you never forget
by GIALIAT
Summary: Kat(OC) has been away from fighting for awhile and now needs to get back into it though her friends she get envolved with WWE REFORMATTED!
1. Default Chapter

**Let's see I don't own any one in this fiction except for Dave Jones and Kitty Kat, Tyler owns himself, and Titan is unfair if they don't let the boys come out to play**

**Chap 1 in which we meet Kat and some new friends**

Kat adjusted her leathers as she climbed off the Harley, looking around she saw not much had changed in the 3 years she had been away, Now since she had conquered the first 2 major steps of learning to walk again and getting back on a bike she had to move on and attach the next, getting back into fight choreography and she hoped her old mate Dave could help her if he recognised her. She shoved her sunglasses up into her hair, pushed the door open and strolled up to the desk

            "Hi I'm looking for David Jones?"

            "He taking a class 3rd door on the right"

            "Thanks"

She walked down to the door in big black print it stated "Ring", Well here goes nothing she though, and pushing the door open she slid in the room.

"Come on, you saw what happened to Brock when he did that shooting star what makes you thing you can do it safely Glen" Dave joked

            "I can do it if I want Dave' Glen spat back

            "I'd like to see you try" Mark hollered from the other side of the ring

            "Well I'm not taking you to the hospital if you stuff up"

            "Fine"

            "Damm you boy you've right pushy since that women of your left you"

Dave lay down on the floor ready, Glen climb to the top rope and jumped

            'Ouch Fuck that Hurt"

            "Yeah but I did it didn't I" Glen laughed

            "Yeah ya did ok, five minute break so I can get my breath back"

The wrestlers climb out of the ring and glanced across at the women who stood by the door, Randy pointed her out to Dave, there was something about her he couldn't pin it down but it niggled at his brain

            "Hi can I help you with something there?"

Kat still wasn't used to men staring at her, before her accident she hadn't been the best looking and now everyone in the room was looking at her

            "Umm Yeah I'm looking for Davy Jones"

"That would be me, nobody calls me that and lives so do I know you?" he asked while rubbing his ribcage

            "Yeah in a past life"

            "Sorry?"

            "It me Kat Harrison" she had never used her full name.

            "Holy fuck, Kat!!" Dave exclaim

She nodded, he pulled her in to his arms and bear hugged her, he had never been able to bear hug Kat before as she had always been a big girl but the girl who stood in front was lucky if she weight over 60 kg

            "Hey Dave going to Introduce us to your women" Randy yelled

            "Umm yeah Guys this is Kat Harrison and Kat these are some of the WWE wrestlers. Umm Randy, Chris Jericho, Mark Callaway, Glen Jacobs, Shawn Michaels and Paul aka Triple H"

            'Hi" Kat replied timidly

"We are just finishing up in about 10 minutes; you can join in and show the guys some of your Moves"

            "Can I just watch?"

Dave was shocked the Kat he had trained with would have never passed off a chance to show off in the ring, leaning back he commented

            "Are you sure you used to be one of the best fighters I know"

            "Long story. I'll explain why over coffee"

 Dave and his mates climbed back in the Ring and soon they were throwing each other all over the place, Kat sat down and watched she knew it would be good to get back in the ring and back in shape. It had been so long since Kat had been able to do any fighting, but now the doctor had said she could get back to it as it would help make her back stronger

 Randy came out of the shower block first and walked over to Kat

            "Dave got the last shower so he said to take you to the café and look after you till he's ready"

Kat got up and followed Randy and the other over to the café, when they sat at the table she was placed between Mark and Glen.

            "So Dave told us that you are one of the best fighters he's had the honour of training with, so why were you to too chicken to fight us before? " Mark Asked

            "No, Not Chicken Just out of practice. It's been three years since I've done any kind of Fighting," Kat replied.

            'What kind of fighting are you into?" Shawn Asked

Kat thought back and began to list all the types she could do

            "Mai tai, Karate, kung fu, street, wrestling, medieval, archaic and others"

            "Why so Many?"

            "I used to be a Fight choreographer"

Glen leaned back and saw Dave walking towards the café door

            "About Bloody time Dave, anyone would think you were getting ready for a date" Glen joked as Dave sat down 

He looked across at Kat "So what do I owe for this visit?"

" I need to get back in to Fighting, I've been out for about 3 years due to an accident and the Doctor has finally decide that I can come back as it should help make my back stronger" Kat gave Dave a level look

"What kind of Accident?

"Motorbike" Kat calmly stated, it had taken her along time to be able to use that word again

"Must have been real bad if you were out for 3 years" Glen commented

"Two broken legs, shattered pelvis, crack vertebrae, and 8 broken ribs and burns to top it off" 

"Damm I hope the bike came off second best for once" Dave joked" I know how you treat your bikes"

"Totally trashed, was my fave bike too; 76 mint Harley fat-boy with custom paint job"

 They sat and talked some more and joked about the new story line for Kane. Glen's character. The writers wanted to set up a love story between him and the cop that was going to be looking after him at shows, 

"Can't imagine any descent looking cop falling for my little bro" Mark laughed

"Yeah well, they haven't cast it yet they want some female who can get out of almost all submissions and holds so I don't think they'll do it" 

"Sounds like your not keen on the idea yourself" Kat remarked

"Not really I think Kane would more likely kidnap some female he loved" 

"Holy look at the time we've got Ric's party in an hour and I have to get dressed"

"Randy you take so much time getting ready anyone would swear you were part female" Paul commented

"At lest I don't have to worry about what to do about my nose" Randy threw back

Kat noticed that the rest had started to back away from the table and thought maybe it would be a good idea if she did to, just as she stood up Paul took a flying leap across the table at Randy and Glen grab Kat pulling her out of the way, bending down he whispered "don't worry it's running joke they haven't killed each other yet"

"Ok, ok, damm it Paul, I'm sorry" Randy moaned and he rolled on the floor hugging his rib where Paul had tackled him

"Serves you right Now I'm going to go have fun tonight, who is coming with me Kat?" Paul looked at Kat smiling

"Would be a good place to start for you to get back in to it, and you would get to meet some of my other mates" Dave supplied

"If you're sure they won't mind"

"I'm sure they won't mind at all" Paul smiled, while an Idea started to form in his head.


	2. In which Kat parties with her new friend...

**Chap 2 in which Kat parties with her new friends**

            The limo pulled up outside the hotel, Paul and Glen climbed out opposite doors then both went round to open the door for Kat, Paul got the door before Glen but Glen got Kat's hand and helped her out of the car, Paul looked at Glen and gave him the Evilest look, he had wanted to walk in with Kat on his arm, she was stunning tall thin and the deepest Blue eyes and those leather damm if they weren't painted on, just the kind of women that would have fitted nicely into Evolution, he thought about mentioning her to Eric and Steve see if they could get her into WWE and into Evolution.

            Glen saw the look Paul gave him, leaving Kat with Chris and Mark he hung back to talk to Paul

            "Hey Paul what was that look for?" he asked

            "You saw me get the door; you should have left it there!"

            "Sorry, was just trying to be a gentleman"

            "Well I have plans for that little lady so stay away from her! Or I'll make you sorry you ever saw her" Paul turned and stalked off towards the party, once inside he found Ric and pulled him to one side,

            "Happy Birthday mate"

            "Thanks Paul, what have you been up to today?"

            "I think I have found our Valet." Paul mention smugly

            "Yes…"

            "Lets see about 5'9, very lite brown/red hair, thin. Deep blue eyes, damm fine looking in Bike leathers would look even better in Red Silk, and nice Puppies, oh and used to be a fight choreographer"

            "This one I'll have to see, is she here?" Ric started to look around the Room a woman that sounded that good was too much to pass up on

Paul stood up to his full height and scanned the room, He spotted Kat dancing with Dave Taking Ric with he headed towards her.

            Mean while Glen had come inside and caught up with Mark, Eric and Steve had brought Mark across to Raw as part of Kane's story Line, the idea was that he was going to help Kane only be a monster in the ring

"Hey it's great to be fighting with you again, I hope the Brothers of Destruction rumours I've heard are true" Glen said

"I know, its great to get away from the F.B.I, I hope we get to do Brothers of Destruction too."

            "What do you think of Kat?" Glen asked quietly

            "She seems quite nice and seems to know a lot about the moves"

Mark was about to say more when Kat and Dave joined them, Kat looked slightly flushed after all the dance, Glen noticed she was still wearing her leather jacket,

            "Can I take your jacket Kat?" he asked

Kat hesitated and thought about what she had on underneath, it was a almost backless top she had worn it because her tattoo still itched a little, she had just got the tattoo on her back finished its main purpose was to cover the scars from the spine operation she had had, and she have never really shown it to anyone, maybe this was an other step she needed to take on the road to recovery slipping the jacket down her arms she handed it to Glen

            "Sure thanks" she smiled,

            "Damm girl, now you look even thinner than ever." Dave whistled

            "Looks like we're getting some company" Mark commented as he saw Paul and Ric heading towards them. Glen had returned from putting Kat's jacket away, looking over her head he to saw Paul and Ric then looking down at Kat he was about to tell then what Paul had said early but found his breath was taken away by the tiny women smiling at him, regaining his composure he bent down to her height and said "Hey Kat I'd watch Paul and Ric if I were you."

            "Why" she asked worriedly

 She moved to stand beside him so she could hear him better over the music

            "Paul was pissed that I helped you out the limo and then went on to say he had plans for you and that I was to leave you alone", 

"What would he want with someone like me? I'm a no-body"

            "Hey Glen, Mark, Dave and who is this enchanting young lady?" Ric sneered

He wasn't a great fan of the three men he put up with Mark and Glen because he had to work with then and Dave was an average trainer by Ric's standard

            "This is Kat Harrison" Glen said 

Kat put her hand out to shake Ric's. He took her hand and raised it to his lips and kissed her knuckles lingering longer than necessary , when she could she withdrew her hand, it felt as if it had been dipped in Acid, right there and then she decided she didn't like that creepy old man

            "Now since Its my birthday I want a present from you" Ric smile sweetly at Kat, " lets think, I know I would like a dance with you and since its my birthday you can't refuse" he laugh

            "We'll be right here when you come back" David said pushing Kat forward not noticing the pleading look in her eyes, she didn't want to dance with Ric

Nervously she took Ric's offered hand and he led her out on to the dance floor.

            "She didn't look at all happy about Ric" Glen said towards Dave

            "Maybe because she not use to his type of attention she was quite a wall flower before her accident" Dave looked across at Kat she wasn't enjoying herself 

            "So who is the fine looking dame dancing with Ric and why wasn't I introduced to her first?" 

They all turned and came face to face with Eric Bishoff and beside him was Steve Austin and Tyler one of the Fighting techs for Raw

            "Well. Umm Ric was just faster than you I suppose" Mark Joked.

            "Damm fine piece of Arse and what a wicked Tat, new isn't she?" Austin remarked

They all turned to check out the tat, Mark was impressed by the size and detail, it was of an angel in chain mail and leathers straddled across a motorbike on a stretch of road under a full moon

            "Wow that's new" Dave Commented 

 "She didn't have that last time I saw her, by the way; That is my friend Kat Harrison" Dave stated firmly 

He had never liked the way Eric and Steve talked about women 

"She is one of the Best Fight choreographers in the USA" 

            "Wait a minute" Tyler interrupted "Kitty Kat Harrison?"

            "Yeah" Dave looked puzzled, very few people knew her true first name

            "Kitty Kat?" Glen tried to stifle a laugh

            "Damm she looks good haven't seen her since we both worked on LOTR"

            "Yes Kitty Kat but don't let on that you know, she hates it" Dave glared

Kat was thankful when the song ended and Ric walked her back to Dave side, he had spent most of the song asking about her fighting skills it felt as if he was interviewing her for some job Ric bid they good night and went off to find Paul and Randy.


	3. In which we all get to Dance

**Chapter 3: In which we all get to Dance**

Ric found Paul and Randy up at the bar, Paul and fill randy in about his Idea,

            "Hey guys"

            "Hi there Ric, so what did you think?" Paul enquired

            "If we can get her away from Dave and Glen damm she would be just perfect"

            "Well it should be hard to get her away from Dave; he's just a tech and as for Glen I already told him to leave her alone" Paul said

            "Cool, hey there is Eric and Steve should we go have a chat" Randy pointed to the other room where Eric was entertaining a few female fans, Ric strolled over followed by Paul and Randy

            "Excuse me Ladies I would like a word with Eric" Ric informed the ladies. After they left he sat himself down next to Eric and motioned the others to come over Eric turned towards Ric and asked how is birthday was going Ric replied

            "It's good and just got even better"

            "How's that?"

            A fine looking lady by the name of Kat Harrison"

            'Oh Dave's mate the Fight Tech"

            "Yeah'

            "What about her?"

            "We being Paul, Randy and I have decided that she is the perfect Valet for Evolution" Ric Spoke as if he was lord above all

            "Really?, didn't think you guys would want a Female Valet with a huge Tattoo on her Back as part of your Stable." Eric commented pointing out Kat as she danced with Glen

            "What?" Ric stuttered as he turned to look, He hated tats on females unless it was small delicate rose or heart and was hidden somewhere private and special, when he finally saw Kat, she had her arms wrapped around Glens neck dancing to the Salsa beat while Rey Mysterio danced next to them, with Tyler showing everyone how to Salsa, Ric got a short glimpse of the tat just before Glen's arms wrapped around her back and pulled her close to him and kissed her

            "That Bastard I told him to leave her alone" Paul exclaimed as he saw what had happened, he was about to get up and go intervene when Eric put his hand on his arm

            "I've got an Idea" Eric smiled smugly

            'It better be bloody good" Paul was seeing red they were still kissing

            "Call Glen out at the next show and give him a title shot, winner gets the girl"

            "Well I don't really want to give him a title shot after what Kane did to Linda"

            "You afraid you might lose?" Steve said quietly

            'There is no way that I, Triple H the Heavyweight Champion of the World would lose to that freak Kane"

            "So do we have a match?"

            "You sure do" Paul stalked off to the bar 

Kat was glad to be back at Dave's side and was even happier when Glen came round and stood on her other side there was something about Glen that she liked, she hadn't been with anyone since the accident, she knew it would happen sooner or later, and maybe just maybe this tall gentle talking man was the right guy for her, their group had been joined by Rey Mysterio who had slipped in next to Tyler and was whispering in his ear 

            "Sure" Tyler said as Rey pulled him out on to the Dance floor suddenly a Swinging Salsa beat began to flow and Rey and Tyler started dancing, shortly afterwards they start to wave the rest of the group to come join them. Glen took Kat's Hand and started to lead her out to the dance floor he had wanted to dance with her since they had arrived but he hadn't gotten a chance thanks to Ric, he turn when he felt some resistance Kat stood there shaking her head and blushing

            "Umm no, no way, I can't dance" she laughed

            'It salsa all you have to do is move to the music it's very easy" he pleaded

            "Go on, Glen is a great dancer" Mark said patting his hand on her bottom and pushing her forward

            "Ok one dance that's it" she gave in

Glen pulled her out till they were beside Rey and Tyler; he placed his hands on her hips pulling her close to him

            "Put your arms around my neck and just follow"

She snaked her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest she started giggling as he began to sway them back and forth, soon she felt the way to move and started to relax and have fun, out the corner of her eye she could see Tyler and Rey dance they even closer than she was with Glen. It felt nice and safe being held by him, she turned and looked up at Glen he was watching her suddenly she felt herself being pulled even closer to him as his arms came up around her back then softly his lips descended onto hers. His tongue ran gently over her lips seeking entry, hoping he had taken the right step with her. It felt like a bolt of electricity had shot through her she relaxed into his arms and yielded to his tongue, he slipped his tongue into her warm soft mouth and tasted her, he sensed her relax and felt relieved, he moved his hand down her back and reach to cup her bottom in an attempt to draw her even close, he hadn't felt like this in a long time even before his wife had left him, she felt his hardness press into her and was happy that she was the cause of it , it made her feel good about herself, she moan softly as she slipped her hands from his neck and rested them on his chest grabbing his shirt in and effort to stay upright, he had felt rather that hear her moan it have vibrated though him and before he could stop himself, he too moan

            "Oh Kitty Kat"

She was shocked how had he know that, she stiffened and try to pull away from him,

He felt her stiffen, he realise what he had said

            "Damm it, I'm sorry Kat, Tyler told us" he whispered as he grabbed hold of her chin forcing her to look at him. She saw the pleading look in his eyes and slowly she raised her self to the tip of her toes and kissed him, and then turning to Tyler she said

            "Boy, I will get revenge very soon"

Tyler and Rey laugh it was good to see both their friends happy and maybe just maybe in love.

            After the party Glen walked kitty back to her bike, he wanted to see her again. So he asked her to come to the taping of the Raw show tomorrow night as his Guest, she agreed , he told her where to met him and then kissed her good night.


	4. In which Kat gets some unwanted attentio...

**Let's see I don't own any one in this fiction except for Dave Jones and Kitty Kat, and PJ, Tyler owns himself, and Titan is unfair if they don't let the boys come out to play with us ever so often**

**Chapter 4: In which Kat gets some unwanted attention**

Kat looked at herself in the Mirror, running her hands down her shirt she tried to settle the butterflies in her stomach, she had enjoyed last night and was looking forward to see Glen again, he had invited her to Raw, unsure of what to expect she had decided to wear black hipster jeans and a red silk tank top covered by a sheer black shirt and just to make herself more comfortable she wore her black bike boots after all they were her favourite shoes,

            Climbing out of the taxi at the arena, Kat struggled though the crowd to the main door, turning to one of the guards she mention she was invited by Glen, the guard looked though his list and the opened the door for her and then told her to go to the left and down the corridor then turn right. Once inside Kat was easily lost, thinking she had found the right turn she ran into a tall blonde woman

            "Hi can I help you?' the lady asked

"Umm I a guest of Glen Jacob's" Kat said quietly

"Oh you must be Kat Harrison the fight Choreographer, He has done almost nothing but talk about you all day, and by the way I'm Linda McMahon CEO of Raw"

Kat took Linda's Hand and shook it; suddenly she found her self being lifted off the ground by a pair of tattooed arms

            "HI Kat" Mark said as he hugged her tight

            "Mark I need to Breath…Please" Kat Laugh

            "Put Her Down" 

Mark jumped and dropped Kat at the sound of the loud stern voice that had come up behind them 

            "Damm it Glen" Mark glared "I was just hugging Kat"

            "A little help" Kat giggled

Glen reach down and lifted Kat up from the floor where she had landed, as he lifted her up she took in the sight of Glen in his Kane costume, then once on her feet she was pulled into a huge bear hug from Glen

            Meanwhile across the room Ric and Randy had seen Kat arrive 

            "I knew Glen would invite her, she's the first women he shown interest in since his wife left him last year." 

            "Damm Paul will be happy, she is wearing Red silk" Randy Chuckled

            "Well then he gets here I'll explain the plan I have come up with for her"

"Well what is this great plan?" Paul asked from behind Ric, Ric jumped "Damm it Paul don't sneak up on us!" Randy said as he playfully punched Paul's arm

"Well She will have to stay out back while Glen and Mark fight RVD and Nash, so we'll grab her and drag her out at the end of the match and confront them with the offer of the title shot on the next show, Randy It will be your job to hold on to her and try to make sure she doesn't fight back at any stage"

"Sure Ric" randy looked forward to getting his hands on that body 

"Oi Pj" Ric yelled to one of the camera crew

"What can I do for you Sir?" Pj came running over

"Can you follow Glen and his women quietly and get me some footage"

"Sure can do sir"

Glen grabbed Kat's hand and led her to his Locker room, pulling her inside; he shut the door not seeing Pj following discreetly with a camera, hugging Kat close he kissed her then said "I'm glad you came tonight"

            "I think you would have hunted my down if I hadn't turned up" Kat Laugh

Right there Glen decided he loved her laugh, not many women were as open with the laughter as Kat. He backed her up against the door, cupping her face in his large hands he lifted her mouth to his and kissed her again, their tongues danced as his hands drifted to Kats hips , pulling her close he thrust gently to show her how he felt,

            "g-d how I want you" he moaned

Kat reach her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest breathing deeply

            "Can we take it slow please," she asked quietly

            "Sure sweetie" Glen whispered in her ear then nibbled on the lobe Kat's knees buckled under her at the pleasure if Glen hadn't been holding her she would have fallen, suddenly there was a knock on the door,

            "Hey Kane your up"

Glen opened the door and led Kat out of the locker room and back to Linda

            "Hey Linda can you do me a favour?"

            "Sure Kane"

            "Could you look after Kat for me please?"

            "Sure"

Glen turned to Kat and dragged her close kissing her again he said 

"I'll be right back after my match"

Pj shut off the camera laughing he took the tape and gave it to Ric, who took it up to the editing suite, then headed off to obtain Kat.

            "So Kat what do you do for a living" Linda Asked

            'I'm a fight choreographer mainly for movies"

            "What kind of fighting?"  
            "All kinds, I did the fight scene in LOTR between Boromir and Lutz"

            The sword fight one where he dies"

            "Yeah" 

            "That was a good scene"

            "Excuse Linda, we need to borrow Kat" Ric smile sweetly as he slided up beside Kat taking her arm in his hand, Kat was quite put off,

            "Sure thing, see you later Kat"

Kat felt Ric and Randy pull her to a curtained door way suddenly there was a bright flash of light and the noise level increased, looking around Kat found herself on the stage at the top of the ramp that led down to the ring,

            "Hey Kane I've got something of yours" Paul spoke smoothly in to the mic

Glen and Mark looked up and saw Evolution on the stage. Glen grabbed a mic; he knew that Evolution always meant business when they came out on stage

            "Why would you have something of mine?"

            "Because we don't think a freak like you should be so lucky. Roll the tape guys" Paul turned to the screen and watched the crowd yelled even louder when they saw the footage. Glen looked up it was footage of him and Kat kissing just before he had come out to the ring , Glen saw red, he was almost half way out the ring when Mark grabbed him and held him back, taking the mic from him

            'What do you want with Kat?"

            "You stay out of this Undertaker"  
            "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY KAT" Glen Yelled

            "Nothing for now, she is right here" Paul stepped to one side and reveal Kat who was trying to struggle out of Ric and Randy's Grip.

            "Let her go!"

            "No I don't think I will, I want to play with her for a while, she's so pretty I might keep her." Paul said as he walked over to Kat and cupped her face in his hands, still holding her he turned to the ring

 "How about this Kane, I'll make a deal with you"

            "What" Glen spat

            "I'll give you a chance to win my belt" Paul patted the belt that hugged his waist as the crowd cheered him on, he let go of Kat and walked down the ramp 

            "And the Winner gets...lets see, the winner gets Kat" Paul laughed

            "Kat is not a prize, she is MINE!!" Glen yelled, he was pissed

            "We'll see about that next show hell she might feel different about you after some time with Us Real Men you Freak" Paul turn back and walked up the ramp he came face to face with  Kat he grabbed her chin and pulled her face to him and went to kiss her before he could Kat had spat in his face the Crowd love that very much  Paul wiped the spit from his face and wiped his hand down the front of Kat's top then he slapped her, Kat reel back as her face began to sting , then using Randy and Ric for leverage she swung her legs and connected with Paul, she succeed in  knocking him off his feet , before she could try again she was dragged off the stage and out to the car park where she was shoved into a wait limo.

            As soon as he saw Paul slap Kat, Glen was out of the ring and half way up the ramp following but they were to fast, he got to the car park just in time to see the limo pull away

            "FUCKING ASSHOLE BASTARDS" he screamed

Mark came running up beside him

"Shit I thought it might be just for show, you know what Eric is like with surprise story lines"

"Well for once it wasn't ME"

They turned to find Eric standing behind them flanked by Steve and a camera crew,

            "So Kane It looks like you'll be taking up this offer, though I cant think what the silly girl sees in you, and Undertaker you better not interfere or I will send your ass packing right back to the locker room of the F.B.I" Eric said as he stood side on to Glen while the cameras rolled, Glen wanted to Punch him But knew he couldn't instead he picked up a chair and bashed over the nearest car.


	5. In Which Kat breaks TRIPLE H!

**Let's see I don't own any one in this fiction except for Dave Jones and Kitty Kat, Tyler owns himself, and Titan is unfair if they don't let the boys come out to play**

**And I don't own Mr Malfoy **

**A/n for more info on what happens to Triple H please visit this site**

**Chapter 5: In which Kat breaks TRIPLE H!!**

Inside the limo Kat was subjected to close contact with Randy and Ric while Paul sat opposite her, he reach over and cupped her cheek as he wondered what she saw in Glen

              "You're so pretty" he sighed 

              "Leave me alone" Kat said as she fought to get away from Paul's hand, only to be caught by Ric who breathed in her ear

            "Don't fight us little one, you might like it if you relax a little"

Kat turned and stared at Ric, now of all times it had to pop in to her brain  

"Fuck that who he reminds me of, Lucius Bloody Malfoy from Harry Potter" she thought, then laughed out loud

            "What's so funny? Bitch" Ric loomed over her

            "Nothing" Kat answered trying to cover her mouth

The limo came to a halt, Kat was helped out. Looking around she saw she was outside a Hilton hotel, Paul took her arm and walked her into the lobby, there were a few fans milling around inside,

            "Randy, deal to the fans will you please" Ric ordered

            "Sure Boss"

 They stopped in front of Brass doors that slid back to reveal a mirror elevator, stepping inside, Paul backed Kat into a corner, he grabbed her chin and pulled her face to his,

            "I saw you kissing Glen, I was envious, but now it my turn" with that he set about to claim her lips, she fought him hard trying to turn her head away from him but he gripped her chin hard and forced his tongue into her mouth, he pressed himself against her, reeling at the sensation of Paul's hard member pushing into her, Kat brought her knee up hard between his thighs and with a loud popping noise Paul crumbled to the floor in agony. 

            "Fuck I think the bitch broke something" Paul squealed

The lift doors slid open and Ric dragged Kat from the elevator and as Randy appeared from the other lift, he flung Kat to Randy

            "Here look after the Bitch I've got to take Paul to ER"

            "Shit what she did do?" Randy asked noting Paul on the floor

            "One real good shot to the nuts"

            "Ric just get the fuck over here and help me" Paul yelled

Glen stalked into the Co-general Managers' office, he noticed Vince and Linda were already there, sitting down he rested his head in his hands quietly he said.

            "Kat's gone"  
            "Maybe they have taken her to their hotel" Vince offered

            "No, I've checked" Mark said as he walked in and sat next to Glen

            "She's not part of the bloody show, why did they do it?"

            "Well Ric did mention they wanted a valet or female fighter" Eric commented

            "Why Kat though, she's not valet material"

            "But she can fight can't she?" Linda asked

            "Yeah but she has been out for three years"

            "Have you ever seen any of her work, Glen?"

            "No"

"Dave gave me this tape this morning, he asked me about hiring her as a tech, it's of some or her work from Xena when she actually had to be on camera for the fight" 

Vince pointed the remote to the TV. The picture flashed up Glen saw Kat in a costume wrestling with Xena 

            "Damm she's very good" Mark whistled

            "She'd make a great Woman's Champ" Steve put forward his two cents

"Going back to something you said Glen, Why has she been out for three years?" Vince asked

            "She had a motorbike accident"

"Damm" Vince breathe "Well it looks like you have to wait for the next show to get her back and I don't think it will be easy if she is as pretty as everyone says she is,."

 Paul sat gingerly on the edge of the hospital cot waiting for the doctor to come in every now and then a star struck nurse would walk pass and smile.

            "Good evening Mr Levesque, How can I help you?"

            "I had an accident with my girlfriend and my privates" Paul spat out

The doctor looked at the two men, Ric standing beside Paul resting his hand on Paul's shoulder and looking concerned for his friend, the doctor thought "Girlfriend Right!!"

"Right then if you would drop your trousers, I'll have a little look and feel to see how badly damaged it is"

 "Well I'll just put myself on the other side of the curtain; I really don't need to see this much of Paul" Ric strolled out of the cubicle

After a few minutes of prodding, pulling and poking the Doctor stood up; he picked up his clipboard and wrote a few comments on it

            "So what do you do for a living, Paul is it?"

            "I'm a Professional Wrestler"

            "Ok I'm going to send you to see an urologist"

            "Why?"

"I believe you have managed to rupture your Tunica albugines it is a vein, and aids in keeping the penis erect when aroused, and when it is ruptured one must see an urologist to see if surgery is needed to fix it." 

"I'll still be able to, umm you know?" Paul stammered

The doctor looked sternly at Paul "typical" he thought, "all pro wrestlers ever thought of was sex",

            "In time once it's healed you should be just fine"

Then the Doctor walked out the room to get a wheel chair, taking Paul and Ric up to the Urology floor he left them with the Urologist who confirmed the diagnoses after spending about five minutes prodding Paul's penis, luckily it was discovered that Paul wouldn't need surgery but would be out of the ring and out of the bedroom scene for 6 to 8 weeks. Asking for Paul's boss's number, the Urologist rang WWE to inform them of the injury, so that Paul could claim, not that Paul really wanted to go through all that embarrassment.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Tyler stuck his head in 

            "Sorry Boss, Phone for you"

Eric, Steve, Linda and Vince all stood up to take the call

            "I think I should take it after all I am the biggest Boss here" Vince chuckled

He picked up the phone and took the call, the rest listed to the one-sided conversation that followed

            "Yes speaking"

            "Yes He works for me"

            "OK what kind of injury?"

            "Ouch; how long?"

They all noticed Vince suddenly crossing his legs

            "2 month; fair enough"

            "Thank you, Good bye"

Vince put the phone down then doubled over in laughter

            "Come on Vince what's so funny" Steve asked

            "Seems that Glen's little Minx has managed to put Paul out of wrestling for up to 2 months"

            "How?" Glen asked

            "Broke his Penis" Vince laughed

All the men in the room crossed their legs at the same time while Linda just snickered 

"Remind me never to get on Kat's bad side ever" Glen smile, at least now he knew Kat was safe from Paul and could most likely defend herself against the other two.

"Yeah; but what about the match?" Eric asked

"I'm sure Paul will have come up with something by tomorrow" Steve replied

"Now guys it's been along day off to bed with you all" Linda stood up and slipped her arm into Vince's

"Yes mum" they all answered together

Linda made a face at them all as they got up and left the room


	6. Raw live from Knoxville, Tennesse

**Chapter 6 RAW LIVE FROM ****KNOXVILLE**** TENNESSE**

            Glen looked out over the hills, he loved to come home to his log cabin and relax and he was even happier because Raw was live from his home town. And maybe just maybe he'd have Kat back in his arms tonight.  He made a few last minutes checks and then hopped on his bike and headed for the arena.

            The limo pulled up outside the main door and Evolution climb out the Fans went wild as Paul offered Kat his hand, She batted it away and made her own way out the limo, she could hear people calling her name and looking around she saw signs that read "KAT and KANE 4 EVA" and "KAT is EVOLUTION'S PLAYTHING"

After signing a few autographs, Paul grabbed Kats waist pulling her close

"Just one kiss for the Fans" he whispered

"For the Fans" Kat resigned herself she knew the Fans were important

Paul tipped his face down and captured hers, drawing her close he kissed her tracing his tongue over her lips which she kept tightly shut, she could hear the crowd and was happy that the booing was louder than the cheering, letting her up, Paul led them inside,

            "Hey Stacy" Ric yelled

Stacy Keibler looked around and saw Ric and noted Kat, most of the Divas didn't know anything about Kat, Stacy ran over to them.

            "Hi Ric, can I help?"

            "Sure could you please take Kat here to wardrobe and put her in something nice preferably red Silk and backless" Ric asked

            "Sure I'll try my best"

Taking Kat's hand Stacey led her to wardrobe, once there Kat was overwhelmed by the amount of Clothes that filled the small space, standing in one corner she let Stacey rifle though the clothes.

            "So what size"

            "Umm small" Kat said quietly

Stacey fished out a short red Chinese style dress and a longer red shift with a split that went almost all the way up; passing them to Kat she pointed her in the direction of the changing rooms.

            In the changing room Kat undress and tried on the first dress it fitted just fine but didn't cover the scares that criss-crossed her thighs, taking it off she tried on the second one, after putting it on she realised she would have to go without underwear so not to spoil the line of the material, after fixing herself she walked out to get Stacey's approval

            'Wow, damm wished I looked that good in Red" Stacey said jealously 

Kat turned and looked in the full length mirror, turning to her sides she watched the fabric float around her hugging her curves , the spilt didn't show too much if she was careful ,

            "Are you happy with that?"

            "Umm yeah I guess so"

            "Cool now off to make up"

The two women headed across to the make up area, on the way over they were met by Evolution, after making Kat turn around a few times so that they could admire the vision, Paul took her arm 

            "You look so stunning; you look like you belong to Evolution"

            "Umm thanks for the compliant and Evolution can fuck off" she spat back

            "I think you be saying different tonight after we win Darling" Paul laugh.

Glen passed the room as he waited for his match with evolution, he hadn't seem them arrive yet and was worried about Kat, he looked down and stared at the rose he was holding, turning in over in his hands he jumped when someone opened the door, turning to see who it was he saw Mark.

            "Shit mate don't you know how to knock?"

            "Never bothered you before"

            "Sorry I guess I'm just uptight and upset about Kat"

Mark noted the rose he was holding,

"What are going to do with that, you'll look a right pansy taking that out to the ring with you" he joked

            "I want to give it to her some how"

            "I've got an Idea"

Mark stuck his head out the Door and hollered for Tyler, Tyler came running to the door, leaning on the door jam, he patted down his 619 tank top then looked at the two men

            "Hey what's up?"

            "I remember you owe someone a favour for spreading her first name"

            "Umm yeah, I suppose so"

"Well Glen wants to give her this rose but can't because of Evolution, can you arrange so that she can get it" Mark winked at Glen as he talked to Tyler

            "Sure"

Tyler took the rose and started to head off to find Kat

            "Hey Tyler; one last thing; was Rey good?" Mark joked

Tyler threw Mark an evil glare, and then ran off to find Kat; Mark turned to Glen and saw the puzzled look on his friend's face

            "You did know that Tyler is a Friend of Dorothy"

            "A friend of whom?

            "Dorothy. You know gay and he is shacking up with Rey"

            "I thought Rey was happily married?"  
            "Rey has one of those open marriage arrangements things"

            "Oh"

"Shite didn't you see the way they were dancing at Ric's, hell you were right next to them" Mark laugh

"Well g-d damm I only had eyes that night for Kat" Glen stood up and loomed eye to eye with Mark

"Hell you have it bad for her"

"She makes me feel good and I want to protect her"

"Well you did well so far"

"Fuck you, I was in the ring fighting at the time"

"Ok, ok, ok, save the anger for the ring little brother"  
  


Tyler ran down to the staging area where he saw Evolution setting up for an interview with J.R. Tyler walked over and stood beside them

            "Can I help you Tyler?" Randy asked

"Yeah could I just give this to Kat, You see I owe it to her from last time we worked together" Tyler lied

Randy looked at Tyler then at the Rose 

            "Sure why not, it goes with the dress"

Tyler tapped Kat gently on the shoulder and handed her the rose, she raised it to her nose and smell it then looking at Tyler 

            "Umm, what's this for?"

            "Remember I owe you a rose for you setting me up with that English teacher"

            "Ohh" Kat thought hard she didn't remember setting Tyler up with an English teacher, but what the hell, a rose is a rose and she never got flowers often.

            "Buzz off Tyler" Paul turned around and motioned Tyler to leave

            "See you later Kat"

Paul and Kat sat on the couch while Ric and Randy took two chairs behind them, J.R took his place beside them and then the cameras started rolling.

            "Hi Hunter,"

            "Hello J.R"

"It has been rumoured that you are unable to wrestle for the next 6 to 8 weeks due to a new groin injury, would you like to put the rumour right about why you are unable to wrestle?" J.R asked

"Sure, but more importantly I would like to introduce the fans to Evolution's New Valet and a future Women's Champ Kat Harrison"

"Well hi there Little Lady" J.R said as he extended his hand Kat just stared hoping it would be over soon

"Hey J.R, I'd watch how close you get to this minx, after all she is the reason I can't wrestle for the next 2 months"

"Did she get a little frisky in bed" J.R. joked

"If only I've been so lucky. But no I was teaching her a move and she did it wrong and I wore the brunt of the pain" Paul said as he adjusted himself, Kat snickered, till she felt a hand grip her shoulder

"So what is the plan for tonight's match then Hunter?"

"Well since I can't wrestle I have talked with Eric and Steve, we have decided to withdraw the Title and turned it into a Tag match, between The Brothers of Destruction aka Kane and the Undertaker and Ric and Randy," Paul Smiled

"And this little Minx is she still on the Line?"

"Yes and I know My Boys would never let me down"

'Well best of Luck tonight and maybe next time we'll manage to get a few words out of this little lady" J.R smiled as Evolution left the room to go prepare for their fight and he left to go interview Glen and Mark.

J.R knocked on the door, he wasn't to happy about being in the same room as Kane after the fire, But J.R thought maybe Kane had changed after the way he reacted last show when Kat had been taken away from him.

            "Oh Hi J.R" Glen said as he opened the door

            "Hi Kane I've come to talk to you about your fight tonight"

            "Sure come in" Glen stepped back to let the crew come in as well

"Now Kane I know we don't see eye to eye. But I wonder if Kat has maybe mellowed you out a little" J.R suggested

"I'm pissed at Evolution; Kat is mine and not theirs,"

"Yes fair enough"

 "I'm sure you heard some lie about what she did to Triple H" Kane roared

"Triple H told us he was teaching her a move"

"Ha-ha Kat's a fighting Tech, she could teach Hunter a thing or two not the other way round, and did he tell you she broke his Dick?"

"No he didn't, are you sure" J.R paled as he crossed his legs

"I was in the co-general managers' office when the hospital called, I heard it all and I'm so proud of my Kat." Glen smiled

"So are you going to win her back to night in the tag team match?"

"Tag team" Glen looked at Mark, Mark just shrugged his shoulders

"Yes between Brothers of Destruction and Ric and Randy"

"Well I do believe Brother of Destruction will be making an example of those two tonight" Glen glared into the camera while Mark came up beside him

"Come on Brother we have a Woman to go Save"

Mark yanked the door open and Glen trudged out, Mark followed and they made their way to the ring


	7. Finding I am a lost and found when she i...

**Chapter 7 Finding I'm a lost and found when she's not around**

The wonder of the world is gone and old for sure

All the wonder that I would have found in her

As a hole becomes another strike to burn

An old flame returns

Every intuition fails to find its way

One more table turned around I'm back again

Finding I'm a lost and found when she's not around

When she's not around I feel it coming down

Get me what I could never ask for

Connect me and you could be my chemical NOW

Give me the drug you know I'm after

Connect me and you could be my chemical

When everybody wants (the chemical of) your soul

When everybody wants (the chemical of) your soul

Slow and

Everybody wants you

So

Slow and

Everybody wants your soul

Give me what I could never ask for

Connect me and you could be my chemical NOW

Give me the drug you know I'm after 

Connect me and you could be the chemical

You could be the chemical

You could be the chemical

You could be the chemical

You could be the chemical

~ Slow chemical Finger Eleven~

Glen stood in the wings on one side of the stage and listened to his theme, he had never really listened to the words before and suddenly he realised the words described how he felt about Kat. He also realised he had never felt that way about anyone else before he had to get Kat back no matter what.

            "The following Tag team match is scheduled for one fall with the winner getting the Stunning KAT, and making his way to the ring, one half of Brothers of Destruction, from parts unknown, at a height of 7 feet and weighing in at 326 pounds KANE!!!!!!!!!!!!! And following him His brother from Texas at a height of 6'11" and weighting 328 pounds it the UNDERTAKER!!!!"

Glen and Mark walked down the ramp and climbed in to the ring, Glen stood in the centre and while his pyrotechnics went off and then Mark walked up to each side of the ring and encouraged the crowd then both men turn to face the ramp. 

 "And their opponents' 2/3rds of Evolution at a combined weight of 498 pounds it's RIC FLAIR and RANDY ORTON and accompanying them TRIPLE H and the Stunning KAT"

Ric and Randy walked down to the ring and sat on the rope lowering it so Kat could climb in, Paul lead her up the steel stairs and climb through first, then offered her his hand which she batted away, Kat look up and saw Glen and Mark standing on the other side of the ring, she wanted to go join them, but before she could Paul had grabbed her arm and lead her to the centre of the ring where he grabbed the mike off Lillian the announcer

            "Yeah, I know this was meant to be You, Kane verses me, Triple H the Champion of the world, but your little bitch changed that"

"Let me guess you couldn't handle a girl like Kat" Glen spat back at Paul

"Whatever Kane, I'll take you on when I'm better" Paul glared

"Hey mate damm does she look great" Mark whispered in Glen's ear

"I know, if we don't win I'll just kidnap her back" he whispered back

"Well we are going to win but either way you have Kat back" promised Mark

"Come on guys lets get on with the fight" Earl Hebner said coming between the four men

Paul took Kat and lead her out of the ring and sat her down next to J.R while he sat on her over side draping his arm across her shoulder, Kat tried to shrug it off, so he moved it so it ran along the back of her chair,

            "So, Triple H do you have confidence in your boys to keep the girl for you?"

            "Of course J.R"

J.R pointed at the head set for Kat to put on 

"And Kat I and I think many of the peeps want to know what you saw in Kane" he asked 

            "He's so kind, nice and such a gentleman and he is so handsome" she answered, the crowd when wild.

            "But he is a monster look at what he did to Linda and to J.R" King pointed out

Back in the Ring Glen and Mark decided their plan of attack. Glen chose to go first and they were going to try and wear out Ric who was going first as well. The two men walked to the centre of the ring and jockeyed for position 

            "Looks like we'll be in for a good match tonight, King" J.R commented

            "Sure does, but I'm not sure if I'll be watching it much, Ouch there goes Ric" King pointed out as Glen choke slammed Ric, He went for the three count but Randy ran in and started to Kick him in the back breaking the count, rolling up off Ric, Glen kicked out at Randy, the ref stepped in and threw Randy out the ring while his back was turned Ric stood up and grabbed Glen's legs separating them he dropped to his knees causing Glen to roll over in pain

"What a low blow by Ric, Now King what did you mean you won't you be watching the match?" J.R looked at King then at Kat

            "PUPPIES" King said staring at Kat

All the men at the table laughed, Kat went bright red she knew they were laugh at something to do with her but she had never heard the term Puppies before 

            "Takers in, they made a tag and it looks like Ric is going for the last Ride" King Yelled as he turned his attention back to the match. Mark had Ric up in the air ready to drop him when suddenly Ric punched him in the face; Mark fell to his knees dropping Ric. He felt blood pouring down his face, as he tried to crawl to tag Glen Ric had tagged Randy; he grabbed Mark's foot and hauled him back to their side of the ring, then twisting Mark's foot round Randy tried to set the ankle lock

            "Did you see that those damm brass knuckles appeared again" J.R pointed out

Kat leaned forward she could see Mark was in pain, Paul started to stroke her back

            "It'll all be over soon my little one and you'll be all mine"

Glen stared at Mark, he knew he was in pain and that he wanted to tap, Mark looked up at Glen thought the blood, he saw the look in Glen's eyes, and knew. Glen signalled to Mark to tap if he wanted, lying down Mark tapped three times

            "And your winners by submission RIC FLAIR and RANDY ORTON"

Kat saw the gleam in Paul's eyes and then looking at Glen, she felt a tear fall from her eye, Paul stood up and took Kat's hand, she struggled to get her hand away from his and then walked behind him to the end of the ramp.

            "Well Kane, Have one last look at the girl you just lost thanks to your brother, not that you should have had her in the first place" Paul joked into the mic and then stepped to one side

Glen walked across the ring, grabbing the top rope he flipped himself out and walked over to Paul, grabbing Paul by the throat; he raised him into the air, holding him there

            "I never lost her, you stole her and now I'm stealing her Back!" Glen spat in Paul's face, with that he dropped Paul and turned to Kat.

            "I'm sorry" he mouthed and he picked Kat up and swung her over his shoulder, he charged up the ramp and out of the arena to the car park, where he finally put Kat down, climbing on his bike, he motioned Kat to climb on, Kat climbed on and slide her arms around his waist she felt the bike roar under her has they sped out of the car park and off into the night.


	8. Getting to know you

**CHAPTER 8: GETTING TO KNOW YOU**

            Kat held on tight as they sped up the windy mountain road, with her tears long since dried, she rested her head on Glen's back, holding tight she drifted off to sleep, he felt her relax and figured she had fallen asleep, they would be home soon, until then he would enjoy the feeling of her arms wrapped around him.

            He pulled off the road and came to a stop outside of his cabin, disentangling himself from Kat, he climb off and turned round to gather her up in his arms. Dropping a kiss on her forehead, he carried her inside and laid her down on the couch, covering her with a quilt, he went back out side to bring some wood for the fire.

 Stretching as she woke up, Kat rolled over and promptly fell off the couch, knocking the end table over in the process, Glen heard the noise and came rushing through, looking at Kat sprawled on the floor the dress all crumpled and rucked up to her knees, smiling he laugh then offered his hand

            "Don't laugh at me" Kat said red faced as she righted the table before taking his outstretched hand

            "Sorry" he said as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight

            "Nice" she said quietly

            "Want some breakfast?" Glen asked

            "Breakfast; did I sleep the whole night?"

"Well you fell asleep on the bike about 11pm and it's now 10am damm Evolution must have tired you out"

"Well then breakfast it is" Kat smiled

Glen led her through to the kitchen. seating her at his huge oak table he went to the stove, returning he slide two plates on the table, both stacked high with eggs, bacon, mushrooms, and toast, then he returned to the kitchen and came back with a pot of hot coffee and a jug of orange juice, instead of sitting opposite Kat, Glen pulled his seat next to her,

            "Umm do you mind if I don't eat some of this" Kat asked timidly

            "What you don't eat I'll eat, I'm a growing boy." Glen joked 

Kat deftly picked up the eggs with her fork and slipped them on to Glen's plate then realising how hungry she was tucked into the rest.

            "What's wrong with egg?" glen asked as he watched her eat

            "I just don't like it makes me feel real ill"

            "What other food don't you like?"

"Milk, cream, Pork, My mum used to call me fussy but I would try most things once at least, to please her after all I do have some manners" she joked

as she nudged Glens elbow that rested on the table, Smiling he pulled then back .

            "Didn't they feed you?" Glen joked as Kat cleaned her plate

            "Nope," she laughed and she stabbed a mushroom from Glen's plate

            "Hey that's mine" he protested

            "Come and get it then" Kat offered as she stuck it between her teeth

Glen reached and grabbed Kat by her shoulders to pull her close so he could snatch the mushroom with his mouth but before he could the phone rang, groaning he reluctantly got up and reached out his hand for Kat, swallowing the mushroom she slipped her hand into his and gently followed him into what must have been his study. Looking around she noticed the many Photos that hung over the walls and the huge bookcase that covered another, Glen stopped to one side of a huge desk that was covered with more books and papers. Picking up the phone he hit the speaker button then sat down in his chair and dragged Kat down into his lap

            "Hello?"

            "Hey Glen it Mark"

            "Hey Mark are you ok?" Glen asked as Kat nestled against his chest, he ran his hand down her back

            "I'll live; Doc is happy that it wasn't my ribs again" Mark laugh

            "One day you'll end up with bloody metal ribs" Glen Joked

            "And think what damage that could cause" Kat said

            "Damm Glen you know I hate speaker phone" Mark said when he heard Kat

            "Sorry Mark" Both Glen and Kat laughed

"Anyway Vince said he was going to ring you later about what happened and he also mention something about wanting to talking with Kat"

            "Oh ok"

            "And I have both your guys stuff; want to me to drop it off?"

            "Well that would be nice"

            "And Kat you need to ring lets see it says J-a-i-m-e-C-P on the cell phone"

            "Cool thanks Mark" Kat smiled

            "Be warned he's called like 10 times, it must be important" Mark laughed

            "It better be I'm waiting on him to drop my collection off

            "Collection of?"

            "Motorbikes"

"Cool, anyway I have to dash, I'll leave you two alone now and I see you around dinner time, hope it's something nice!" Mark joked as he rung off

Glen wrapped his arms around Kat and hugged her close, he felt happy with her safe in his arms. He had felt scars as he had rubbed her back, he wanted to know about her accident but didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, staring down and her he decided to let if rest till he found the right moment.

            "You want to call who was it James?" glen asked 

            "Please I better or he might sell it all" Kat smiled

            "Go a head and make the call and I'll go find something for you to wear"

She looked down and saw the crumpled dress from the night before, then remembering what she wasn't wearing underneath she breathe deeply, turned and said

            "Please that would be nice"

Glen lifted her off his lap and on to the desk then standing up he dropped a kiss on her head, turning he left her in peace to make her call.

            Dialling James's number she waited for him to pick up his phone, she hoped he was in a cell zone, or even better at some distant truck stop.

            "Yo Ronald's road kill café you kill 'em we grill 'em"

            "Hey Jaime"

            "Hey mate, how are you?"

            "Very good, I just got the message that you rang my cell phone"

            "Your phone is either not with you or turned off, you need to learn to carry it"

"Well it wouldn't look good with the dress I was wearing last night, so what did you want, I hope it's about my stuff" Kat said hopefully

"Whoa you in a dress?!  Do tell!" he said shockingly as only he could

"One day I might tell you" she snarled back

"Yeah anyway, I've got all your boxes and bikes, so where do you want them delivered, and there better be bed and a coffee there as well" Jaime laughed

"Yeah there a bed and if you want some privacy I can disappear for the night. I know how like to pick up strays"

"well actually that would be nice" James answered coyly

Kat told him her address in town and they arranged to meet in three days. Hanging up she went off to find Glen. Finding him in the kitchen with his head buried in the pantry, she snuck up behind him

            "I thought you were looking for something for me to wear!"

            "Sorry, I'm a bottomless pit." Glen jumped at he sound of her behind him, he turned around and faced her. She reached up and wiped the crumbs from his lips, sneaking  his tongue out he licked her roving fingers, then wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close and kissed her, Kat relaxed and tasted him then started to giggle

            "What?"

            "You taste like how I thought Cookie Monster would taste"

            "What…Like Choc Chip cookies" Glen asked as he waved a half eaten pack of cookies, helping herself to one Kat nodded.

            "Well with cookies as nice as this I won't be able to stay in this dress for long"

Glen grabbed her hand and lead her though the house. Showing her some of the rooms as they passed; they came to a stop outside a dark wooden door.

            "Welcome to the master Suite" He ushered her in as he held the door open 

The room was painted a mute shade of Green and was dominated by a huge waterbed; Glen walked over to the dresser and started to pull out shirts and other clothes for Kat to try on

            "Umm they might be rather big" he said looking at Kat

            "I'm sure I can cope with that"

Glen tossed her t-shirt, on the front in red Print it said Face your Fears, asking him to turn around she quickly dropped the dress and slipped the shirt over her body.

            "Well…" Glen asked

            "Well yes, I have already faced some of my fears"

Glen turned round and looked Kat up and down, his eye fell to the hem of the shirt it fell just short of mid thigh and he saw white criss-crossed scars,

            "Are the scars from your accident?" he asked gently

            "Yeah from when the fuel tank exploded" Kat said quietly

            "Would you tell me about it?" Glen asked quietly, while looking in her eyes for a sign that she would. Sighing deeply Kat look at Glen and walking over to him resting her head on his chest she wrapped her arms around him 

 "Ok"

 Glen swung her up in to his arms and walked over to the bed sitting down he lay back and pulled her up beside him, Kat stared out the window as he stroked her back, in her mind she travelled back to the day of her accident.

"I was travelling with my friend Jacinta; we were doing the great American road trip. It had been something we had always wanted to achieve and had been planning since we first started filming fellowship of the rings. We had spent three days playing the casinos in Las Vegas and had been out in the Mojave enjoying the sun. When this truck came flying around the bend and hit Jacinta's bike then mine, she died instantly,  I was thrown with my bike off the road, I landed first and that when they think I broke my legs and pelvis then the bike landed on top and the fuel tank exploded causing the burns and the cracked ribs and vertebrae."

Glen buried his head in Kat neck and kissed her softly, he wanted to protect her even more so after hearing this.

"The truck driver stopped and was able to pull me from the fire, the next time I woke up was about a month later in the hospital, I ended up spending nearly 6 months flat on my back healing and then over a year learning to walk again. Then I had to learn to ride again. I had decided that I wasn't going to be scare of bikes because of one accident. And then finally the doctor said I could start getting back in to work as the training would be good for me"

"Dave told us you used to be quite a wall flower"

"I was I didn't like the attention I got from Ric the other night" she laugh remember what she had thought of Ric

"What's funny" Glen Smiled

"I was just remembered who Ric reminded me of, Have you ever read Harry potter"

"Yeah"

"In the limo with evolution and it hit me he reminded me of Lucius Malfoy"

Both Glen and Kat fell in a set of giggles then pulling her in for a quick hug. Glen showed her the bathroom and where to find stuff he left to go make a start on dinner

            "Don't take too long, I need help cooking, Mark is bottomless pit too"

After her shower Kat dressed in the T-shirt and the smallest pair of shorts Glen owned and headed for the kitchen, Glen looked up as she walked in 

            "Feel better?"

"Much, But I can't wait for Mark to turn up with my bag, I don't think I should wear these shorts when he is around he might get ideas" turning around

she showed Glen Just how big the shorts were on her, He could see she had to hold them up

            "Am I allowed to get ideas" He asked 

            "As long as you share them with me at some point" Kat blushed she was amazed she had actually said that. She noted the look that passed over Glen's face

            "So what are we cooking for your two bottomless pits?" She asked trying to change the subject. Glen laughed

            "Well Mark and I both like Steak."

            "Let me guess Raw enough that it still has blood dripping from it?"

            "Just about"

With the steaks in the fridge marinating, Glen poured them a drink and they sat on the front porch waiting for Mark to arrive

            "When Jerry says Puppies, What does he mean" Kat asked. It had been niggling and the back of her brain since she had heard Jerry say it.

            "When did you hear him say that" Glen Blushed

"When Triple H and I were sitting at the table with them watching you guys wrestle, he said he couldn't watch the match because of Puppies then he looked at me"

"Umm how do I put this nicely, umm puppies is what Jerry say when he umm see a nice pair of umm Breasts"

"Ohh" Kat laughed "So I should be honoured?"

"Yeah and I should be too, since your mine" Glen smiled and he cupped her cheek and leaned over to kiss her.

            "Since I'm yours" Kat thought to herself damm that sounded nice

Suddenly they heard the roar of a motorbike, looking for it they saw Mark riding up the drive.


End file.
